


Belshazzar's feast

by pinkplumcake



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Lorenzo alza le spalle, bagnandosi le labbra con il vino, e per un attimo la sua mente vaga verso il futuro; lui che cammina accanto a Cosimo tra i corridoi della Signoria e tutta Firenze ai loro piedi.Lorenzo apparteneva qui, al suo fianco, sin dall’inizio dei tempi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shari (ShariDeschain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/gifts).



> (aka #Lorenzo deserved so much more than what he got)  
> Scritta per sharideschain con il prompt _“You're not easy to love”_ @ [I Medici Exchange](http://imediciexchange.tumblr.com/) e il prompt _angst_ per la maritombola @ maridichallenge  
>  Se siete interessati ad entrare nella Lorenzo defense squad, contattatemi che posso procurarmi un po’ di spillette.

Cosimo controlla un’ultima volta che i cavalli siano legati e raggiunge Lorenzo in pochi passi, tenendo i suoi disegni in un braccio e la vecchia lampada ad olio in un altro. Il giorno prima aveva piovuto, il sentiero che porta al loro frutteto è ricoperto di foglie, e nell’aria non si sente nient’altro che l’odore dell’acqua e dell’erba.  
“Forse avremmo dovuto portare dietro una coperta su cui sederci,” mormora Cosimo mentre Lorenzo quasi inciampa in una pozzanghera, bagnandosi gli stivali.  
“Ci terrà caldo il vino, non temere” dice con un sorriso, indicando le bottiglie che teneva tra le dita.  
“O la febbre domani mattina” sussurra Cosimo piano, ma continua comunque a seguirlo senza guardarsi indietro, fino ad arrivare sotto l’albero più alto di tutti.

L’erba bagna i gomiti della camicia di Lorenzo, mentre si sporge di lato per passare la bottiglia di vino a Cosimo, che sta disegnando seduto con la schiena contro la corteccia, lanciando rapide occhiate alla luna davanti a loro.  
“Che ne pensi di Elena?”  
Cosimo sorride bevendo un sorso, prima di appoggiarla accanto a lui. “Di chi parli?”  
“La ragazza bionda che lavora alla locanda, stavo pensando di aspettarla domani, quando finisce di lavorare.”  
“Non credo che nostro padre approverebbe.” Cosimo scuote la testa verso di lui, e dalle labbra di Lorenzo sfugge una risata.  
“E questo, fratello mio, non è che la metà del bello.”

Cosimo continua a disegnare e Lorenzo si avvicina a lui, riprendendosi la bottiglia. “Non pensi di esagerare?” gli domanda, ma Lorenzo sorride.  
“Le uniche cose belle della vita sono il vino e le donne, e tu te ne stai privando, Cosimo. Dammi retta per una volta.”  
“Ma io non me ne privo, fratello. La felicità sta nell’equilibrio.” Cosimo si toglie la casacca, appoggiandoci sopra i suoi disegni per non farli bagnare.  
“Forse, ma questa notte sei qui con tuo fratello, invece di essere tra le braccia di quella ragazza che ti sorrideva l’altra mattina al mercato.”  
“Tu sei qui con me.”  
“E’ vero.” Le labbra di Lorenzo si piegano in un piccolo sorriso. “A proposito, che costa stai disegnando?”

“Sono degli schizzi, progetti per la cupola…” dice alzando le spalle.  
“Sono molto belli,” gli risponde Lorenzo, scrutandoli con attenzione. “O almeno credo. Sei sempre stato tu quello che si intendeva di arte, ma se vuoi l’opinione di un profano, sono… _bell_. Quanti soldi credi servirebbero?”  
“Troppi.” Cosimo scuote la testa. “Molti di più di quelli che possiede nostro padre, o di quelli che sia disposto a concedermi.”  
Lorenzo alza gli occhi al cielo. “Prima o poi la banca sarà nelle nostre mani, Cosimo. Non dovremo più chiedere a nessuno.”

“Che Dio ci aiuti, allora!” Cosimo scoppia a ridere, e Lorenzo non puo’ fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta. “Già sento nostro nonno rigirarsi nella sua tomba.”  
“Se non voleva che spendessimo i suoi soldi, poteva evitare di morire. Pensaci, tu potresti disegnare…”  
“…E tu giocare a carte tutto il giorno. Ci porteremo il nome della nostra famiglia nella tomba.”  
“E’ stato bello finchè è durato” Lorenzo alza le spalle, bagnandosi le labbra con il vino, e per un attimo la sua mente vaga verso il futuro. Lui che cammina accanto a Cosimo tra i corridoi della Signoria e tutta Firenze ai loro piedi.  
Lorenzo apparteneva qui, al suo fianco, sin dall’inizio dei tempi. E se domani Cosimo si fosse svegliato decidendo che la copertura della cupola andava fatta con il grano, lui sarebbe andato al mercato a contattare sul prezzo.

E’ tutto così perfetto, così _al posto giusto_ , che per un attimo Lorenzo non si rende nemmeno conto di cosa stia facendo. Si sporge veloce, la bottiglia cade spargendo il vino sull’erba, e in un attimo le labbra di Cosimo sfiorano le sue. Entrambi ne rimangono bruciati.  
Cosimo sbatte le palpebre e lo spinge via, e Lorenzo non fa nemmeno in tempo a rendersi conto di cosa sia appena successo, che sente il pugno di Cosimo colpire la sua guancia e farlo cadere per terra.  
“Cosimo, io-“  
Ma Cosimo non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia. “Che cosa hai fatto?”

Lorenzo chiude gli occhi, tenta di riprendere a respirare, ma Cosimo è già sparito dalla sua vista, dimenticandosi sul prato carboncini e disegni. Si passa una mano sul viso in fiamme, accorgendosi che le guancie sono bagnate. “Cosimo…” sussurra ancora, pur sapendo che non troverà risposta.

***

Cosimo congeda i servitori e aspetta di essere rimasto solo nelle cucine, prima di avvicinarsi a suo fratello.  
Lorenzo è appoggiato con la schiena al muro, e beve il vino come se fosse acqua. “Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi, questo non è il momento.”  
“Avresti almeno potuto usare un calice” Cosimo gli toglie la bottiglia dalle dita. Non fa nemmeno in tempo ad appoggiarla sul tavolo di legno che Lorenzo l’ha già afferrata di nuovo, bevendone un lungo sorso.  
“Ora un uomo non puo’ nemmeno più bere in casa propria?”  
L’ultima cosa che Lorenzo ha voglia di fare è litigare, ma le parole gli escono dalle labbra taglienti e spigolose. Per una volta che aveva osato credere di essere solamente _Lorenzo_ per qualcuno, di essere abbastanza, tutto gli era scivolato dalle dita.

  
“Sei ubriaco, fratello. Che cosa è successo?” sussurra, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e Lorenzo scuote la testa, allontanandosi da lui di un passo.  
“Non farmi credere che tu ne sia all’oscuro, non farmi credere che tu infondo non fossi d’accordo. Nostro padre-“ il fiato gli si spezza in gola. Lorenzo si passa una mano tra i capelli cercando di riprende il controllo. “Rosa se ne è andata.”  
“Io non lo sapevo” Cosimo gli prende il viso tra le dita, obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Lorenzo, non lo sapevo.”  
Dalle labbra di Lorenzo esce un respiro che non si era reso conto di star trattenendo. “Questo non cambia il fatto che nostro padre ha ottenuto nuovamente quello che voleva” riprende in mano la bottiglia, bevendo un lungo sorso di vino. “Lunga vita alla famiglia dei Medici!”  
“Non sai se sia opera sua, non giungere a conclusioni prima che-“  
“Non so? Proprio tu tenti di giustificarlo, dopo quello che ti ha fatto?”  
Cosimo sospira, “Sto solo dicendo che sei ubriaco, andiamo a parlare nelle tue stanze.”

“Non c’è niente da dire” mormora tra i denti, voltandosi dall’altra parte.  
Anche solo parlarne gli fa venire la nausea. Una parte di lui vorrebbe solamente spingerlo via e non fare altro che bere fino a che la testa non diventi leggera e senza alcun tipo di pensiero; ma c’è anche una parte che non aspetta altro che l’abbraccio di suo fratello. E quella parte non rimane mai in silenzio.  
“Fratello” sussurra piano Cosimo, sfiorandogli le dita, e Lorenzo cede di nuovo.

Cosimo accende la lampada appoggiata sul tavolo accanto alla porta e fa scattare la serratura con un giro di chiave.  
“E’ colpa mia” Lorenzo si lascia cadere sul letto, il suo sguardo vaga oltre i vetri della finestra, verso la luce della luna. “Avrei dovuto proteggerla, avrei dovuto saperlo…”  
“Lorenzo…” Cosimo rimane in piedi al centro della stanza, mordendosi appena le labbra.  
“Le avevo promesso che saremmo andati via da Firenze. Saremmo potuti andare a vivere in campagna, circondati dai fiori e dal sole, e avremmo passato tutto il giorno a leggere poesie. Non ci sarebbe stato nessun’altro, solo noi. Come ho potuto essere così folle?”

Cosimo esita un istante, abbassando lo sguardo. Da quando trovare le parole da dire a suo fratello era diventato difficile?  
Conosce quel dolore, è ancora presente dentro di lui dopo tutti questi anni. Basta che per un attimo, il tempo di un respiro, si guardi indietro che la rabbia e la delusione ritornino veloce a riempirgli il cuore, freschi come il primo giorno.  
Aveva scarificato tanto, _tutto_ , per arrivare dove era arrivato, e proprio per questo, mentre Lorenzo si porta le mani tra i capelli cieco di tristezza, Cosimo non puo’ fare a meno di risentirsi con Lorenzo. Suo fratello non aveva il diritto di pensare che per lui fosse diverso, di pensare di lasciarlo solo.

“Ti ricordi cosa mi hai detto quella sera, quando nostro padre aveva annunciato il mio matrimonio con Contessina?” Lorenzo rimane in silenzio, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui “Possiamo contare solo l’uno sull’altro.”  
“Sono passati vent’anni, riesci ancora a crederci?” La risata che sfugge dalle labbra di Lorenzo è amara.“Hai Contessina e tuo figlio, hai nostro padre dalla tua parte, e io? Io mi sarei accontentato di avere _lei_ …”  
“Tu hai _me_ ” ma come puo’ convincere suo fratello quando nemmeno Cosimo ci crede?  
“Tu non sembri aver bisogno di me da molto tempo.”

“Non è vero” sussurra Cosimo, la sua voce talmente bassa da confondersi con i respiri, “non è vero.”  
Lorenzo attraversa la stanza in pochi passi, spingendo suo fratello contro la porta. Cosimo apre la bocca sorpreso quando la sua schiena incontra il legno duro e freddo, facendo un rumore sordo, e Lorenzo la copre con le sue labbra, perché non puo’ più sentirlo parlare.  
Comincia a muoversi veloce contro il suo bacino, e Cosimo sente la stoffa diventare improvvisamente troppo stretta, e quella stanza troppo piccola per contenere i suoi sospiri.  
Lorenzo fa cadere a terra la sua cintura con un gesto della mano.  
Rosa non c’è più.  
Lei non c’è e Lorenzo è di nuovo bloccato tra le stanze di quel palazzo troppo piccolo, sotto un cognome troppo grande.

Cosimo si slaccia i calzoni e abbassa la mano verso il bacino di Lorenzo, muovendola veloce, abbassando la testa e graffiandogli il collo con i denti. E Lorenzo lo odia; odia i suoi baci, caldi tanto da farlo restare ma non abbastanza per dargli conforto, i suoi occhi azzurri che quasi non cercano più il suo sguardo quando ha bisogno di consigli.  
Come si permetteva Cosimo di parlare di quello che si erano detti vent’anni prima, quando tutto era cambiato? Quando Cosimo era cambiato?  
Lorenzo sente la propria erezione cominciare a bagnarsi; tocca suo fratello, la fronte di Cosimo è lucida e la sua bocca aperta appena, e la verità è che non c’è nessuno con cui Lorenzo sia più in collera che con se stesso. Perché lui non è cambiato affatto, ogni bacio che lascia appena sotto il suo mento lo sta condannando all’Inferno, e ci sarebbe entrato a testa alta.

Lorenzo lo spinge nuovamente contro la porta, i movimenti sempre più veloci e gli occhi chiusi. Viene graffiandogli un braccio e cercando le sue labbra, e si sente più solo di prima.  
Rimane fermo, la testa appoggiata contro le spalle di Cosimo e la bocca socchiusa, e aspetta.  
“Contessina mi attende” sussurra dopo qualche istante suo fratello, il fiato ancora spezzato in gola, facendo qualche passo verso la specchiera per sistemarsi, e Lorenzo annuisce, domandandosi come mai si senta sollevato.

***

Cosimo non è tornato a casa la notte precedente.  
Lorenzo lascia il cavallo nella stalla e torna a grandi passi verso camera sua; il tempo scorre veloce e lui non fa altro che rigirarsi tra i lenzuoli del letto, senza riuscire a chiudere gli occhi per un solo istante durante la notte.  
Suo padre lancia una lunga occhiata sulla sua guancia rossa quando scende nella sala la mattina seguente, e Lorenzo cerca di sorridere mentre si siede a tavola nonostante anche solo pensare di mangiare qualcosa gli faccia venire la nausea.  
“Dov’è tuo fratello?” chiede sua madre.  
“Ieri abbiamo fatto tardi, probabilmente non se la sentiva di mangiare”  
Suo padre scuote la testa. “Immagino di chi sia stata l’idea.”

Riesce a mangiare meno di due bocconi prima di congedarsi e ritornare nelle sue stanze. Vuole gridare, ma ogni volta che ci prova la voce gli viene meno.  
Le sue nocche si chiudono e Lorenzo si scaglia contro il muro; vede la sua pelle arrossarsi, sa che dovrebbe provare dolore, ma è come se tutto intorno a se fosse ovattato.  
Che cosa aveva fatto? Lui è davvero _questo_?

Sente il nitrito dei cavalli e dei rumori confusi provenire dall’ingresso del palazzo, e si affaccia alla finestra con il cuore in gola.  
Non puo’ perdere Cosimo, non puo’ vivere in quella casa senza di lui. Solo il pensiero lo fa impazzire.  
Per la seconda volta nell’arco di poche ore, Lorenzo si accorge delle lacrime che gli bagnano il viso. Suo padre aveva sempre avuto ragione a considerarlo solo un bambino egoista, pensa mordendosi le labbra forte abbastanza da far mescolare il gusto del sangue con l’amarezza, ma lui non poteva rinunciare.  
Cosimo aveva tutto il diritto di odiarlo, e solo fosse stato una persona migliore avrebbe accettato il prezzo delle sue azioni, ma non lo era e _non poteva_.

Lorenzo spinge la mano infondo alle tasche, cercando di farla smettere di tremare. Prova a ripetersi che forse aveva c’è ancora una speranza, forse puo’ rimettere a posto le cose, ma la verità è che non riesce nemmeno a convincere se stesso.  
“Cosimo” sussurra bussando piano. “Cosimo, ieri sera hai dimenticato i tuoi disegni…” Lorenzo appoggia la fronte contro la porta, aspettando una risposta che sa che non arriverà. “Cosimo, ti prego, io- Mi dispiace. Cosimo, mi dispiace…”  
Lorenzo è pronto a ripetere quelle parole per tutta la notte, quando il chiavistello scatta e la porta della camera di suo fratello si apre piano.

Lorenzo si chiude la porta dietro le spalle e indugia un istante, le nocche delle sue mani sono diventate bianche stringendo i disegni spiegazzati. “Cosimo, dobbiamo parlare” comincia piano, tutte le sue energie impegnate a non far tremare la sua voce.  
“Io non ho niente da dirti” la voce di Cosimo è così tagliente da graffiarlo in viso.  
“Va bene, allora lascia parlare me” Lorenzo deglutisce quando capisce che suo fratello non ha nessuna intenzione di incontrare il suo sguardo. “Mi dispiace per quello che è successo ieri notte. Quello che ho fatto… Se solo potessi tornare indietro, cancellare tutto…”  
“Ma non puoi.”

“Io… Io non sono così, Cosimo. Non so cosa mi sia preso, non sono così…” Ormai le parole uscivano confuse dalle sue labbra, mentre il panico si impadroniva della sua testa. “Ti prego, Cosimo.”  
“Sta zitto.” Sussurra Cosimo a mezza voce, lo sguardo ancora fisso contro la parete dietro di lui. Lorenzo non lo sente nemmeno.  
“Tu devi perdonarmi, Cosimo. Io non posso- ti prego, faremo finta che non sia successo nulla, non ne parleremo più, e tornerà tutto come prima. Deve tornare tutto come prima.”  
“Sta zitto!” Cosimo sta urlando, e in un istante è addosso a Lorenzo. Lui fa un passo per mantenere l’equilibrio, ma Cosimo è più veloce, i disegni si sparpagliano per terra quando lo colpisce in pancia, facendolo arretrare di qualche passo.

Lorenzo sente solo il dolore dei pugni sul viso e sul petto, si appoggia contro la porta alzando il braccio per cercare di difendersi, ma il colpo non arriva mai. Quando alza lo sguardo, una mano sul labbro spaccato e la vista leggermente appannata, Cosimo è li accanto a lui, le guancie bagnate e la paura che gli brilla negli occhi.  
Passa un’intera vita prima che Cosimo si spinga contro di lui, e Lorenzo ricominci a respirare. I baci di Cosimo sono duri e ruvidi, sanno di sangue e di terrore, ma sono i suoi baci. Tutti quelli che ha ricevuto prima di ora spariscono dalla sua memoria, non hanno più importanza.

Cosimo fa un passo indietro, dalla bocca escono respiri spezzati, e guarda Lorenzo come se non riesca a credere a quello che è appena successo.  
“Sono qui” gli sussurra Lorenzo facendo un passo nella sua direzione, e appoggiando la propria fronte contro la sua. “Ci sono. Sono qui, ti ho preso.”  
Cosimo si butta contro di lui, come se ci fosse solo mare e Lorenzo fosse la sua ancora; lo teneva fermo e lo trascinava a fondo nello stesso momento. Lorenzo gli lascia piccoli baci sul collo, cerca le sue mani e le stringe, non riesce nemmeno ad allontanarsi per respirare.

“Sono qui” gli ripete, mentre con la mano gli slaccia la cintura dei calzoni, “siamo qui insieme.”  
“E’ una pazzia, Lorenzo.” Cosimo chiude gli occhi quando sente le labbra di suo fratello sfiorargli l’erezione. “E’ peccato, non è giusto…”  
Ma la dannazione eterna non gli faceva così paura, finchè era Cosimo con lui. “Non mi importa. Noi siamo qui, ora” sussurra prima di prenderglielo in bocca.  
Sa che suo fratello ha ragione, ma quando Cosimo intreccia le proprie dita nei suoi capelli, e muove il bacino verso di lui, l’unico motivo che gli viene in mente è che il Signore sia geloso di lui.  
Lui non sente Cosimo tremare sotto ogni suo tocco e mormorare il suo nome a mezza voce, _lui non puo’ averlo_.

Cosimo si morde le labbra, prova di soffocare i propri gemiti, ma ormai riempiono la stanza ed è troppo tardi anche per quello. Con una mano cerca quella di suo fratello, intrecciando le proprie dita con le sue, ogni fitta di piacere lo terrorizza di più, ma Lorenzo aveva ragione. Loro erano insieme, ora. Forse ne valeva la pena.  
Cosimo viene chiudendo gli occhi e oscillando appena, e Lorenzo si alza subito in piedi, cercando nuovamente le sue labbra. “Sono qui” gli ripete ancora, lasciandogli un bacio bagnato sulla fronte, “sono qui.”

***

Lorenzo appoggia il calice alla balaustra, lo sguardo vaga verso il cortile illuminato appena dalla luce delle poche lampade ancora accese nel palazzo. Si volta veloce quando sente qualcuno sfiorargli la spalla, e Cosimo gli è accanto, le occhiaie sul viso e la stanchezza che rende pesanti i suoi passi.  
Sarebbe già dovuto ritirarsi nelle sue stanze, ma da ormai troppo tempo, non importa quanto si riposasse, le energie sembravano non bastare mai.  
“Non riesci a dormire?” gli chiede, appoggiando la schiena contro il marmo bianco, “spero che dopotutto sia stata una serata piacevole.”  
Lorenzo alza appena le spalle.  
Prima che se ne andasse, aveva baciato piano Ginevra, sfiorando la sua bocca e accarezzandole il viso. Rosa gli avrebbe morso appena il labbro, con il sorriso che le arrivava agli occhi e le braccia strette al suo collo. Con Rosa il suo matrimonio sarebbe stato una festa, piena di colori e risate, e con Lorenzo incapace di smettere di guardarla per un solo attimo.  
Ginevra riusciva a malapena a guardarlo in faccia.

“Sarebbe potuta andare peggio.” Lorenzo si volta verso suo fratello, “E tu come mai sei ancora in piedi?”  
Cosimo esita un istante, prima di rispondergli. “Torno ora dalle stanze del papa, e non so se ho abbastanza forza per dargli quello che mi chiede. Vorrebbe che io proponessi l’esilio per Rinaldo Albizzi.”  
Lorenzo alza un sopracciglio, bagnandosi appena le labbra con il vino. “Cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
“Non credo di avere scelta, ha ragione quando dice che dobbiamo molto della nostra ricchezza alla Chiesa” mormora togliendogli il calice dalle mani e bevendone un sorso.

Lorenzo gli sfiora le dita, e Cosimo sussulta appena. Era passata una vita dall’ultima volta che aveva sentito suo fratello così vicino. “Non è proprio quello che ci aspettavamo vent’anni fa, vero? Essere alla guida della banca, avere il mondo ai nostri piedi…”  
“Eravamo ingenui,” Cosimo sorride piano “Ricordi? Volevi usare i soldi di nostro padre per finanziare i miei progetti.”  
“Non ricordo che tu ti sia opposto però” gli dice, le sue dita che ancora gli accarezzano il palmo della mano.“A quel tempo sembrava tutto facile.”

“Abbiamo avuto un brusco risveglio” Cosimo sussurra piano, e per un istante il suo sguardo si ferma sul marmo della balaustra. Era stato così sciocco, immaginarsi una vita facile, dove non avrebbe dovuto combattere ogni secondo contro tutti o sentire la stanchezza di ogni giorno pesargli sulla schiena…  
Sembrava passata una eternità intera da quei giorni.  
Alza il viso verso Lorenzo, sfiorandogli il braccio. “E’ importante che la tua unione con Ginevra vada a buon fine, mai come adesso non possiamo mostrare debolezze” E Lorenzo vorrebbe solo che la smettesse di parlare, perché ogni parola gli offusca la vista di rabbia.

Era sempre stato al suo fianco, pronto a condividere con Cosimo il peso di ogni scelta, e lui non se ne era nemmeno accorto. Avrebbe accettato quel matrimonio con il sorriso sul viso, l’avrebbe fatto per la sua famiglia, se solo Cosimo non gliel’avesse detto mentre la tavola stava venendo apparecchiata nella sala del palazzo; se solo suo fratello si fosse ricordato di cercare il suo sguardo qualche volta e rammentare che Lorenzo era ancora accanto a lui.  
“Non devi temere, fratello” dice prendendo il calice e tornando verso l’entrata del palazzo. “Andrà tutto secondo i piani.”

***

Lorenzo si mette a sedere appoggiando i gomiti contro il cuscino e stropicciandosi gli occhi con una mano. La luce della luna che filtra attraverso le finestre disegna ombre confuse sulla parete della sua camera, e un rumore sordo continua a riempire la stanza.  
“Fratello, sono io…”  
“Cosimo, qualsiasi cosa sia non puo’ aspettare domani?” si lamenta sospirando, aprendo la porta e facendolo entrare ugualmente. “E’ troppo presto per parlare.”  
“Non riuscivo a dormire”  
“E così hai pensato di svegliare me” le labbra di Cosimo si piegano in un mezzo sorriso, e Lorenzo sente l’irritazione scivolare via veloce. “Che cosa è successo?”

“Nostro padre…” comincia Cosimo andando a sedersi sulla sedia accanto alla specchiera. “Credo di aver fatto un grave errore.” Lorenzo si passa una mano tra i capelli, cercando di scacciare il sonno, e annuisce piano “Ho fatto una confidenza a nostro padre, su Rinaldo Albizzi… Sono stato ingenuo, ma non credevo- E’ questo il futuro che ci aspetta? Davvero non c’è altra via, pugnalare la gente alla spalle e ripetere a noi stessi che lo facciamo per Firenze?”  
“Noi non siamo lui” Lorenzo scuote la testa e la sua mano sfiora la spalla di Cosimo. “Non diventeremo lui.”  
“Mi ha detto che era fiero di me, sai? Non riesco nemmeno a guardarmi allo specchio e _ora_ è fiero di me. Forse è davvero questo il prezzo che bisogna pagare…”  
Lorenzo si piega sulle ginocchia e cerca il suo sguardo. “Non sarai solo, non dovrai portare il peso di Firenze sulle tue spalle. Tu mi avrai al tuo fianco, se mi vorrai…”  
“Non potrei farcela altrimenti”  
Le labbra di Lorenzo si piegano in un piccolo sorriso mentre si rialza in piedi. “Basta con questi discorsi, non è sorto nemmeno il sole. E’ ora di tornare a letto.” Cosimo annuisce piano e fa qualche passo verso la porta, quando sente le dita di suo fratello afferrargli il polso e spingerlo verso le coperte disfatte.  
“Grazie” sussurra coricandosi, e Lorenzo annuisce piano sorridendogli ancora.

***

“Lorenzo” mormora Cosimo prima che lui chiuda la porta, e Lorenzo esita un istante perché non pensa di essere in grado di sentire di nuovo le sue scuse senza che gli venga la nausea. “Lorenzo…”  
“Ha qualcos’altro da dirmi?” chiede chiudendo la porta con un sospiro. Aveva i soldi in tasca e il suo cavallo era bardato, a questa sarebbe dovuto essere fuori città. E invece ancora una volta si trovava al fianco di suo fratello, ancora una volta gli permetteva di spezzargli il cuore. “Troverò l’assassino di nostro padre, e poi farò quello che avrei dovuto fare da tempo. Andrò via.”  
“E dove andrai?” chiede Cosimo, sentendo i battiti del suo cuore farsi più veloce. “Il tuo posto è a Firenze, accanto a me.”  
“No.” Lorenzo scuote la testa, ed è così stanco; stanco di parlare, stanco di Cosimo, stanco di non essere capace di dirgli di negargli nulla. “No. Quello non è più il mio posto da molto tempo.”

“Lorenzo, ti prego.” Cosimo alza lo sguardo verso di lui e stringe le nocche. Per Lorenzo è sempre stato tutto così facile, non ha mai dovuto stare in equilibrio su una vita che non aveva potuto scegliere. Non ha mai dovuto sperimentare il dolore di una caduta. Che cosa pensava suo fratello, che gli piacessero le regole? Eppure era un gioco a cui è sempre stato obbligato a giocare. “Che cosa avrei dovuto fare? Mi fidavo di Marco Bello.”  
“…Più di me.” Dalle labbra di Lorenzo esce una risata amara, perché il Signore in persona avrebbe potuto discendere dai Cieli e lui non gli avrebbe creduto. Non su Cosimo, _mai su Cosimo_. “Aveva ragione nostro padre, non crescerò mai, vero? Sono stato un ingenuo, aggrapparmi a com’eravamo vent’anni fa…”  
“Fratello” Lorenzo si volta di nuovo e la voce di Cosimo trema appena.  
“…Ma le persone cambiano, ora ho capito.” Le sue dita esitano solo un istante sul pomello della porta, e Lorenzo usa tutta la forza che ha per imporsi di non fermarsi. “Ti aiuterò, quest’ultima volta, lo farò per questa famiglia. Ma dopo dovrai lasciarmi andare.”

***

Lorenzo si morde il labbro, fissando la porta della camera di Cosimo.  
Non è sicuro di star facendo la cosa giusta, una bottiglia di vino e qualche frase sciocca sicuramente non saranno sufficienti per curare il cuore infranto di suo fratello. _Lui_ probabilmente non sarà sufficiente.  
Esita qualche istante e poi bussa, “Cosimo, sono io” sussurra piano, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. Per quanto inutile, sa che comunque deve fare un tentativo.

La serratura scatta, Cosimo è seduto all’ombra della lampada, decine disegni sono sparsi sul tavolo davanti a lui.“Sono venuto a festeggiare la lieta notizia” dice indicando la bottiglia con un sorriso amaro.  
“Scusami,” gli risponde Cosimo riportando la sua attenzione verso i fogli che teneva in mano “non sarei di compagnia.”  
Lorenzo attraversa la stanza e si lascia cadere sul letto, non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente. “Vorrà dire che lo dovrò fare per entrambi.”  
Per un istante si sente solo il rumore dei carboncini che sfregano contro la carta e il suono della pioggia sbattere contro le finestre, e Lorenzo aspetta.  
“Ho paura di non riuscire a farlo” dice alla fine Cosimo, senza voltarsi verso di lui.  
Lorenzo affonda la testa sui cuscini. “Certo che ce la farai. E’ una bella donna, è intelligente… nessuno è mai morto per un matrimonio.”

“Non capisci” sussurra appena Cosimo, allungando una mano per afferrare la bottiglia di vino “Non è lei, forse non è nemmeno per Bianca… Certe volte, quando penso al futuro, mi manca il respiro. Non credo tu potresti capire.”  
“Certo che capisco” esclama tra i denti. Tra tutte le cose che poteva dirgli, Cosimo aveva scelto quella che faceva più male, “Noi siamo qui insieme, siamo gli unici su cui possiamo contare. Quando nostro padre mi guarda deluso perché sono… _perché non sono te_ … Pensi davvero che non possa capire? Io sono l’unico che puo’.”  
Cosimo si morde le labbra, raggiungendo il letto in pochi passi per porgergli il vino. Lorenzo ha ragione, è stato ingiusto a prendersela con lui “Adesso che siamo tornati a Firenze, a volte se guardo indietro non so nemmeno se l’abbia davvero amata, o se fosse stata solamente invidia per chi avrei potuto essere con lei…”  
Lorenzo gli sfiora la mano con le dita. “Possiamo ancora scappare, solo per questa notte” sussurra lasciando un bacio leggero sulle nocche, e il respiro di Cosimo si spezza nella sua gola.

“Siamo gli unici su cui possiamo contare” ripete in un sussurro, e Cosimo si spinge verso di lui, le mani che afferrano il viso di suo fratello e la testa leggera.  
Ha difficoltà a togliersi la camicia, Lorenzo continua a tirarlo verso di se, non allontanandosi nemmeno di un respiro, e Cosimo potrebbe davvero affogare nei suoi baci.  
E’ un abominio, Cosimo lo sa troppo bene, ma ogni volta che prova a riprendere il controllo, ogni volta che ricorda l’eternità di dannazione a cui si sta condannano, l’unico pensiero che sembra attraversargli la testa è _l’importante è che ci sia anche lui_.

Lorenzo lascia una scia di baci bagnati dal collo fino all’inguine, non dimenticando nessuno spazio, e poi cerca ancora le sue labbra, con il cuore in gola.  
“Io sarò sempre qui” gli dice con il fiato spezzato, e Cosimo chiude gli occhi. “Sarò sempre qui”  
Lorenzo sfiora l’erezione ormai dura e bagnata con le dita, e comincia a massaggiare, e continua a baciarlo per soffocare i suoi mormorii di piacere, e Cosimo finalmente _riprende a respirare_.

La barba di Cosimo gli punge le guance e il suo odore gli si attacca ai vestiti. “Lorenzo” gli sussurra Cosimo, il viso appoggiato contro il suo collo. “Lorenzo, io… -“  
Lorenzo lo bacia di nuovo, e poi ancora, senza mai smettere di toccarlo. Continua a cercare le sue labbra per inghiottire le sue parole, perché questa sera niente ha importanza, solo loro.

Quando pensa di essere quasi al limite, suo fratello si ferma, un piccolo sorriso si forma sulle sue labbra.  
La pioggia continua a battere e la luce della candela forma deboli ombre sulla parete della camera, Lorenzo prende l’olio dalla specchiera accanto al letto e lascia cadere la casacca sulle lenzuola, appoggiando la schiena contro i cuscini. All’inferno la banca, suo padre e tutta Firenze, Cosimo trema ogni volta che Lorenzo lo sfiora e nessuno potrà mai togliergli questo, nemmeno Dio in persona.  
Cosimo entra piano dentro di lui, il suo nome sulle labbra come fosse una preghiera, e Lorenzo pensa che l’unica religione a cui è sicuro di credere in questo momento, dove tutto intorno a loro sembra sfuggirgli dalle dita, è suo fratello.

Quando Cosimo comincia a toccarlo, Lorenzo chiude gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro per non fare rumore.  
A ogni spinta la sua vista si fa più appannata, solo il volto di Cosimo rimane chiaro. Cerca la sua bocca, muove il bacino verso di lui e gli lascia piccoli graffi rossi sulla schiena, e quando viene è come se fosse sia in Paradiso che all’Inferno nello stesso momento.

Lorenzo cerca un panno per pulirsi e poi lo porge a suo fratello. Gli lascia un ultimo bacio sulla guancia prima di alzarsi e afferrare la propria casacca e la bottiglia di vino. “Ti organizzerò la migliore festa di nozze di cui si abbia memoria, a Firenze se ne parlerà per anni!” Cosimo sorride appena e Lorenzo gli stringe una spalla tra le dita, “sarò accanto a te, non devi preoccuparti.”

***

  
Cosimo sente i suoi occhi bagnarsi e, istintivamente, cerca la mano di Contessina, stringendola forte. E ci prova davvero a riprendere il controllo, a cercare di regolarizzare il suo cuore, a continuare a camminare a testa alta davanti alla processione funebre, ma tutto sembra inutile.  
Lorenzo è morto.  
Il nome della sua famiglia sarebbe stato sulla bocca delle prossime generazioni, aveva superato il suo stesso padre ma, per un instante solo, si chiede se ne sia valsa la pena. Forse Lorenzo aveva ragione, le sue spalle non sono abbastanza larghe per portare da solo il peso della sua visione, probabilmente è per quello che nonostante i suoi sforzi, tutto continua a scivolargli dalle dita, cadendo al suolo.

Contessina si volta verso di lui con la sorpresa negli occhi, e Cosimo bacia piano le dita della sua mano. “Mi dispiace,” le sussurra sulla pelle, e le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso triste e quasi invisibile.  
“Sono qui” gli dice, e quelle parole colpiscono Cosimo in petto con la potenza di uno schiaffo.  
“Sei sempre stata qui.” La sua voce continua a tremare. Ogni vicolo di Firenze è gremito, i canti intonati dalla strada gli riempiono le orecchie, ma per un istante ci sono solo loro. “Mi dispiace, è colpa mia. Mi dispiace…”

Per la prima volta, Cosimo pensa davvero che la stanchezza possa sopraffarlo, ma Contessina stringe ancora le sue dita, “Sono qui” sussurra affinché solo lui possa sentirla, e Cosimo ricomincia a camminare.

***

Roma non è mai silenziosa. Anche a quest’ora della notte le strade sono affollate e le grida e i canti degli ubriachi traboccano dalle taverne per riversarsi in strada.  
La loro camera è umida e buia, ad eccezione della luce della vecchia lampada posta sul tavolo; Cosimo è sorpreso di trovarla ancora accesa, e suo fratello ancora sveglio. Esita un istante fermandosi sul ciglio della porta, e Lorenzo appoggia il pennino sul tavolo.  
“Perdonami, ero-“  
Lorenzo scuote la testa, “Non eri qui. Abbiamo solo pochi giorni per convincere il conclave e tu pensi ad andare in giro per Roma con il tuo blocco da disegno sotto braccio.“  
“Ho conosciuto una persona, si chiama Bianca, e… penso di essermi innamorato”  
La voce di Lorenzo si incrina in una risata amara, e la rabbia che gli sfugge veloce dai denti prima che riesca trattenerla.

Cosimo si lascia cadere sulla sedia accanto a lui, “Pensavo che tu avresti capito.”  
“Come posso farlo mentre tu mi lasci solo quando tutto dipende da noi?” Lorenzo si passa una mano tra i capelli, “Nemmeno io ho mai chiesto _questo_. E tu vieni qui, vieni qui e mi parli di una donna… Non puoi lasciarmi da solo, non ora quando tutto è sulle nostre spalle.”  
Cosmo sospira, l’entusiasmo che sentiva scaldargli il petto fino ad un istante prima si fa soffuso e distante. “Mi dispiace, fratello.“  
“Sai che io sarò sempre al tuo fianco,” sussurra Lorenzo, la sua voce appena più forte di un respiro “ma ho bisogno che tu sia al mio.”

Cosimo gli prende la mano, lasciando un piccolo bacio tra le dita. “Sono qui, fratello.”  
Il suo respiro gli si spezza in gola quando sente le labbra di Cosimo sul suo collo mordere quel tanto che basta da lasciare un segno, e Lorenzo gli crede davvero. Le sue unghie stringono le braccia di Cosimo, graffiandolo appena, e lui sente la rabbia scivolare via veloce.  
Cosimo appoggia la fronte contro la sua, lasciandogli un bacio leggero sulla guancia.  
Lorenzo gli morde le labbra, avvicinandolo a se, intrecciando le dita della sua mano nei suoi capelli, e quel bacio ha il sapore delle notti passate davanti al calamaio contando i soldi che gli rimanevano mentre lanciava sguardi veloci al letto vuoto di suo fratello, di tutta la irritazione di quei giorni a Roma, di tutto l’amore e la paura che non smettono mai di rimbalzargli addosso quando si tratta di Cosimo.  
“Sono qui” gli ripete Cosimo sulle sue labbra, e Lorenzo annuisce.


End file.
